『 Chat 』
by Kisho.b
Summary: . . . Necesito siquiera por última vez hablarte. No sé si te reirás al ver este mensaje y no creo que quiera saberlo tampoco. Me encariñé jodidamente contigo y me cuesta aceptar que te vas de mi vida, porque a pesar de todo. . . eras parte importante de ella.


••

• _C h a t_ •

••

Inhalar.

Exhalar.

Y repetir. . . tragando todo lo que te hace daño.

Parece una tontería pero en serio funciona, porque, ¿sabes? Ya no sé qué debo hacer, ¿debo hacer cómo si nada hubiera ocurrido?, ¿debo simplemente negar tu existencia?, ¿o debo hablarte de nuevo? Como en aquella mañana en la que me levanté lo más temprano posible para luego darme cuenta de que, claro, seguramente estarías dormido por la diferencia de horario. Te lo juro, esa mañana fue la más aburrida y monótona para mí. . . y eso que sólo había pasado una hora luego de haber despegado mis párpados. Mi cuerpo se movía de izquierda a derecha viendo como los números cambiaban en el reloj digital de mi celular.

¿Sabes? Podía haberme levantado a las diez e igual seguiría siendo temprano para ti. Pero no, ese día estaba ansioso de ser yo el que te diera los: "Buenos días amor, espero que tengas un hermoso día." Justo a tiempo para que sea el primer mensaje entre los que te llegaran. . . ¿o debo ser frío? Como la vez en la que me enojé contigo porque ignorabas a las personas que nos rodeaban. Aquellas personas que hicieron nuestro un mundo un caos, un hermoso y perfecto caos, un remolino de emociones y burlas, risas y experiencias que me hicieron darme cuenta de cuánto te amaba, perdón, de cuánto te amo, porque sí, te sigo amando.

Y no, antes de sacar conclusiones esto no será un texto súper informativo de mi resentimiento, dolor, o lo que sea que hayas sentido. Esto será sólo algo que hice para limpiar mi alma. . .

Bueno, _regresando_.

Aún estoy aquí, estamos en la misma sintonía, yo sigo sentado frente a ti, más bien sentado mientras observo tu fotografía en lo que dejo mis lágrimas correr, debo tener el peor aspecto en la vida, ¿no? Comparado con los demás días tampoco es que hiciera tanto cambio, tú mismo me lo decías. Yo era todo un arte abstracto cuando me lo proponía y, cariño, eso no era para nada difícil. . . Ahora mismo te extraño. Te lo Juro, mierda, te extraño como nunca en mi corta vida extrañé a alguien. Extraño tus: "Buenos días" siempre listos cuando me levantaba, tus mensajes para que cuidara mi salud cada que te decía que había estornudado.

Ahora, agarré esa bonita adicción de matarme lentamente observando todas y cada una de tus fotografías, algo así como la última petición de un condenado a muerte. . .

Dios, te extraño.

Extraño cuando me decías que me mantenga hidratado, que me recordaras los horarios de mis medicamentos, ya que siempre lo olvidaba.

Extraño tu piel, extraño la manera en la que me decías que me amabas, la tímida manera que tenías al preocuparte de mí. El que aceptaras lo idiota que llegaba a ser en ocasiones, o la paciencia que tenías para mí las veces en las que me adentraba en mi modo depresivo y, no, no soy bipolar, no me servía por completo que me dijeras todas aquellas dulces palabras, que, al perecer, tendías a decírmelas por voluntad propia sólo cuando yo más te necesitaba. . . Nunca pensaste que el que no me las dijeras cuando no las necesitaba me llevaban a estar de ese modo.

No te culpo, nunca te lo dije, así que es mi culpa.

Mi culpa.

Mi maldita culpa.

Fue mi culpa el verte feliz con alguien más, fue mi culpa el verte reír, divertirte, pasar mucho mejor que conmigo. Fue mi culpa pensar que querías a esa persona más que a mí. Tal vez, ahora, escuchándolo parezcan celos pero no lo son porque no era la única persona con la que veía que hablabas. Y créeme amor, yo te conocía, sabía que esa persona era especial, lo sabía, porque la tratabas de la misma manera que me solías tratar a mí.

Esos mensajes de buenos días, buenas noches y desear que tenga un lindo día ya no iban dirigidos a mí, esos juegos que solías tener de tu mordaz lengua ya tampoco los tenías conmigo, el decirme que me hidratara, darme la bienvenida cada que regresaba de un lugar sin importar que fueran por horas o minutos, un momento fugaz al menos o. . . te seré sincero, olvidé tomar mis pastillas y, tal vez me resfríe.

Pero eso ya no es de tu verdadero interés, o bueno, así me lo hiciste creer.

Pero eso ya no importa, hace tiempo debí negarme volverme dependiente de ti. Pero es que era tan difícil, la manera en que me lo decías, la manera en que te enojabas dulcemente conmigo y me decías que lo haga para no preocuparte de más, la manera que usabas el cuánto te quería en mi contra para hacerte caso. El como hacías ese pequeño mohín con tu labio inferior que me tentaban a besarte. . .

Dios, ¿ _ya dije que te extraño_?

¿Sabes? Sigo pensando en varias cosas, no fuimos una pareja que siguiera las normas, fuimos algo especial. Digo, me enamoré de ti al mes de conocerte y, creo, ni siquiera hablamos por completo en ese mes. ¿Recuerdas? Yo fui hacia ti, con mi cola, metafórica, entre mis patas mientras tomaba valor para hacer lo que nunca esperé hacer. Preguntarte que seas mi pareja y, como el buen actor que soy parecer como si fuera algo de todos los días, mientras, nene, por dentro me estaba muriendo, mis manos temblaban y mis dientes no dejaban de estar presionados. . . y tu manera de decirme que «sí» fue tan. . . tú, que de un segundo a otro mis mejillas dolían. La sonrisa no se me borraba, hasta fui a buscar mis lentes para ver si no me estaba equivocando de persona. Tú sólo reíste y contestaste un "Yo también." Al primer "Te amo" instantáneo que te dije al tener ese desborde de sentimientos.

Mirándolo desde otra perspectiva fuiste la persona que elegí, para bien o para mal, pero te elegí yo. Nadie me obligó ni me apuntó y me dijo: "Tú, enamórate de esa persona para que tengan una historia de amor que terminará mal.". No, digo, si un extraño, o hasta un conocido, me dijera eso, sólo lo miraría como si estuviera loco. Pero me sentía orgulloso de decir: "Soy la pareja de. . ." marcando mi territorio mientras me lo permitieras, me hacía sentir poderoso incluso el empezar oraciones con la palabra: "A mi pareja. . ." y contar quizá algo que no te gustaba, amaras o despreciaras con el alma, me conformaba con algo banal, cualquier cosa. Pero el sólo usar esas palabras marcaban una sonrisa instantánea en mi rostro, que aunque quisiera no lo podía manejar.

Ahora sólo digo tu nombre.

Digo tu nombre con un anhelo del cual ni siquiera te imaginarías.

. . .Y aprendí que las historias no se escriben solas, que no todas comienzan con un: "Había una vez". Si no que algunas comienzan con un simple: "Hola", que otras comienzan con mucha emoción por descubrir lo que sigue y terminan desilusionando, mientras que otras van lentamente atrapándote en su trama.

Hay algunas que terminas de leer con lágrimas en los ojos, pero hay otras que leerías una y otra vez sin cansarte.

También hay las que no entiendes hasta que lees nuevamente.

Aprendí que hay historias que terminas de comprender luego de mucho análisis y, para cuando eso sucede, esas historias ya están en otras manos.

Sobre todo aprendí que hay historias que inevitablemente marcan tu vida aunque no terminen con un: "Felices para siempre."

¡Dios! En serio duele mucho, si pudiera volver en el tiempo te diría muchas más veces las cosas que amaba de ti.

Como ese pequeño tic que tenías cuando querías regañarme por algo pequeño, o esas palabras que siempre me decías espontáneamente para hacerme sentir la persona más feliz del universo que hasta me dejaba sin habla, o esas frustraciones que te hacían tener algunas personas y venías a hablarlo conmigo, aunque nunca seguías mi consejo. Amor, en serio eras más cabeza dura que yo. Amaba la manera tímida en la que me mirabas y yo te alentaba a decirme lo que quisieras, amaba el que me celaras, en serio, lo amaba. Ese acento que tenía tu voz al hablarme, esas risas que lograba escucharte. . .

¿Recuerdas que habíamos ideado un futuro juntos? Con varias personas a nuestro alrededor, claro.

Un futuro bastante lejano pero tan presente para nosotros.

¿Todo eso destruí?

Dime, ¿qué hago ahora? Me siento vacío, mundano, triste, enfermo, lastimado, claro, deshidratado igual. No he comido en dos días sin contar aquella galleta salada que me obligué a masticar. Ya no puedo verte, ni sentirte como quisiera, ya no puedo decirte libremente lo mucho que te amo, lo que te extraño y que en serio, maldita sea, en serio me enamoré de ti. Sentí vértigo cuando supe que lo había hecho, tenía esa sensación que uno tiene cuando se sube a una montaña rusa, la sensación de que te puedes morir, pero que quieres hacerlo de todas maneras. . .

No creo nunca volver a sentir algo como eso.

O tal vez sí, en la vida dicen que sólo una vez es cuando la persona verdaderamente se enamora y, luego, va de persona en persona buscando sentir lo mismo.

Yo no creo encontrarlo, porque sé como soy, hasta si lo intento sé que sólo será una vil mentira hacia mi persona.

Yo no podía dormir sin decirte que me hacías feliz, aunque sonara cursi.

No podía evitar decirte que iluminabas mi vida aunque sonara religioso.

Que te adoraba, aunque sonara a puro fanatismo.

. . . Que te amaba, aunque fuera prematuro.

Pero ahora me lo prohíbo.

Eso es lo que querías, ¿no? Que te dejara de molestar. Pues, lo hice.

Lo hice desde que bloqueaste mi número.

Lo hice desde que te pedí que me dijeras que ya no me amas.

Lo hice desde que recordé que tú eras la persona con mayor razonamiento entre nosotros.

Pero duele, ya lo dije, ¿no? No sé cuántas veces deba repetirlo, pero duele.

Como. . . bueno, para qué decirlo, tú sabías que yo me cortaba, que pasar aquel metal filoso lenta y dolorosamente era uno de mis peores defectos, hasta te había mostrado mis cicatrices, a ti, algo que nunca mostré a alguien. A ti fue a quien le mostré las cicatrices que me hacían ser la persona más detestable del lugar y tú. . . tú sólo dijiste que eran hermosas y besaste cada una de ellas con un cariño que hizo estremecer hasta el último de mis poros.

Ahora, que me encuentro con nuevas de ellas, ¿volverías a decirme lo mismo? ¿o ya sería mucho pedir?

Lo siento, sé que estoy siendo egoísta al decir todo esto. Yo te lastimé, yo fui el que te atacó luego de sentirse ofendido. ¡Es que no sabía qué hacer!, no sabía. . . no sabía cómo afrontarlo, no sabía si ir y hablarte, o seguir suponiendo cosas de las que observaba. Aunque, claramente hice la segunda.

Tú nunca hablaste conmigo.

Ni siquiera en el final.

Solo lo aceptaste, no negaste ni afirmaste nada, sólo dijiste: "Está bien.". No me pediste que me quedara y, yo tampoco te dije las ganas que tenía de volverlo a intentar.

Ahora dime.

¿Cómo se supone que deba sentirme? Si yo en cada escrito, cada palabra, cada expresión que te daba colocaba hasta lo último de mi ser, tratando de expresar correctamente cada cosa que mi alma lograba sentir y tú simplemente decías: "Entiendo."

Dime, ¿cuál grito de auxilio no fue lo suficientemente alto como para llegar a ti?

No, espera, no me lo digas, ya no sirve de nada. ¿Para qué lo sigo intentando?

Será porque sigo siendo la misma persona que se enamoró de ti, ¿no? Bueno, al menos sé que sigo siendo igual de lamentable que siempre, misma labia, mismas palabras, mismo revoltijo en la cabeza. Mismos alti-bajos, misma persona que sufre de necesidades, misma persona que rogaba tu cariño en cada palabra que te lograba decir.

Recuerdo esa vez cuando dijiste cosas tan bonitas sobre mi, no lo había pedido, ni tampoco era tu obligación y me vi, por un segundo, a través de tus ojos sintiéndome bien conmigo mismo por primera vez. Pero supongo que aún siendo tan bueno, no era lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

Si no sabías cómo expresar tu cariño sólo me lo hubieras dicho, yo gratamente te lo hubiera explicado.

¿Sabes? Hasta preguntar cómo estoy es una forma de decirme que me querías. . . Yo dejaba mis deberes a un lado para contestarte lo más rápido posible, siempre parecía que estaba disponible para ti. . . Tal vez eso fue lo que te cansó, ¿es que acaso estaba mal quererte de esa manera?

Una vez te lo dije, soy como un niño, mis sentimientos lo son. Perdidos, temerosos, siempre en busca de aceptación, siempre buscando un "tranquilo, ¿si? Te entiendo, a mí me sucede igual" aunque sea una completa mentira, el siempre buscar que me dijeras que te parecía lindo aunque fuera en broma, incluyendo esas risas de parte tuya. El que me dijeras que me amabas por decisión propia y yo contestarte un: "Yo te amo más" para comenzar esas peleas absurdas de tontos enamorados.

Dime, ¿no las extrañas? Porque yo sí.

Y te juro, por todo lo que amo en la vida, que yo no las terminé.

Fuiste tú el que dejó de decirme que me amaba, ya ni siquiera recibía un "Yo también" de tu parte, ¿cómo se supone que deba sentirme?

¿Por qué soy yo el malo de la película? ¿Por qué no me fuiste un poco más sincero?

¡¿POR QUÉ DEBÍA ENTERARME DE LAS COSAS POR UNA BOCA QUE NO ERA LA TUYA?!

Dime. . . carajo, por favor, dímelo. Te juro, ni siquiera te das una idea de cuánto duele decir todo esto.

No sé siquiera si podrías soportarlo. . . No, estoy seguro que ni siquiera lloraste por mí cuando te pedí terminar porque te veía feliz con alguien más.

Ahora sólo me lo niegas, hasta afirmaste que yo era el amor de tu vida.

¿Por qué me sabe a mentira?

Tu excusa sólo fue porque suponías que yo dudaba de la relación, la mía porque te veía feliz con alguien más, ¿puedes ver la relación entre esas dos cosas?

¿Por qué me dejaste ir si eso era mentira?

Tú, que una vez prometiste nunca hacerlo.

Porque yo recuerdo haberte prometido que lo haría hasta que dejara de hacerte feliz. . .

¿De qué sirve hablar ahora de todo esto? Si ya sé que tampoco te interesa.

Perdón, eso definitivamente sonó como algo dicho por una persona resentida.

Bueno, de todos modos ya está. Lo dijiste, no volverías a mí.

Calculo porque eso significaría perder tu orgullo.

Y oh, cariño, tu orgullo vale muchísimo más que yo.

Siempre fue así y siempre lo será.

Tu estúpido y maldito orgullo que ya no te deja decirte lo que amas.

Orgullo que nunca llegué a comprender por completo.

Creo que ahora sólo vale decir que yo sí traté. . . y, que lamento que nunca puedas llegar a leer esto.

Definitivamente no fui yo el que nos separó.

. . .

 _Usted ya no se encuentra disponible para enviar mensajes a este chat._

_••_

 **N** otas finales: Ah, bueno, esto es algo que simplemente pensé en una noche donde una amiga me dijo: "Escribí.", así de simple como se ve y como suena y, del mismo modo no quería que sólo quedara en eso. Por lo que también agradezco a mi beta linda, preciosa, cariñosa (ᴗ͈ˬᴗ͈) que sabe bien que me ha golpeado varias veces, ah. Te hice sufrir aunque era corto, bueno, en fin. . .

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
